narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seishin Sarutobi
Seishin Sarutobi (猿飛 貰心 , Sarutobi Seishin) is a Chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's clan Sarutobi clan and a member of Team Satomi. Background While being raised by his Anbu parents, Seishin was never referred to by his name by the villagers, only ever called "Honourable Grandson" (お孫様, Omago-sama) because of his relationship to the Hokage. Very unsettled by this title he became very unsettled and shy. Seishin is the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi and Biwako Sarutobi, the cousin of Konohamaru as well as the nephew of Asuma. The parents of Seishin were both elite jounin, both part of the Anbu and under the Third Hokage 's direct command, just like the parents of Konohamaru. Because both were so busy and always on missions, Seishin was taken in by the Third Hokage. When Seishin was around 6 years old, he entered the Academy and was placed in the same class as Rock Lee, Hyūga Neji and TenTen. His classmates usually speak to him using honorifics and with respect due to his status, which made him very embarrassed. Personality Appearance Seishin is fair-skinned, has short spiky black hair, black eyes and has blush marks on his cheeks. In Part I, he wore a light blue shirt, which was mixed with yellow, including a fish net shirt and white shorts. He weard his "hitai-ate" (forehead protecter) on his waist similar to Ino Yamanaka. In Part II, he wore a light blue T-shirt with yellow stripes in the middle of the sleeves, bandages over his arms, metal arm and shin protectors, and dark pants. He cut his hair short and wore his "hitai-ate" (forehead protector) . Seishin still had his blush marks, but much smaller than in Part 1.During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he wore the standard uniform of the Alliance, and a Konohagakure flak jacket, but has rolled up his sleeves. Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Stats Part I Introduction Arc Chūnin Exam Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc Sasuke's Retrieval Arc During the Timeskip Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc Main article: Three-Tails Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Main article: Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Konoha History Arc Main article: Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Chikara Arc Main article: Chikara Arc Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Seishin and his team together with other ninja participated the war without hesitation. He and Yo were placed under Fifth Division. Ten-Tails Revival Arc He stood with the remaining members of the Shinobi Forces Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition. When all of Edo Tensei Hokages appeared during the war, Seishin was shocked to meet Hiruzen. He bursted into tears at first but later on was scolded by Hiruzen. Hiruzen told her that he was proud to see him grown and strong, but also mentioned that he has not changed about the lack of control of his feelings, and reminded him to take care of Konohamaru. Movies Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Seishin was first seen at Naruto and Sai's recovery party and when they were slapped by Sakura in the the hospital. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Seishin appeared with his team in Road to Ninja. He became incredibly extroverted and incredibly confident. She would cry easily over something so bad or even so good. Naruto 7: The Last In The Last: Naruto The Movie he now looks much more mature and has no blush marks anymore. He wears the standard attire of the Konoha-nin inclusive of a green and open flack jacket over a black jumper and "hitai-ate" (forehead protecter). Video Games Seishin Sarutobi is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Seishin was named by his grandfather. *According to the databook(s): **Seishin's hobbies include eating, teasing and training. **Konohamasa's favorite foods are ramen and Namagashi. His least favorite is Nori. **Konohamasa has completed 63 official missions in total: 26 D-rank, 17 C-rank, 13 B-rank, 4 A-rank and 3 S-rank. Quotes *(To himself after the Third Hokage's death) "I was too weak to protect you. Gomen'nasai Ojii-san." *(To Yo) "Just wait! Soon I will be stronger than everyone!" * (To himself) "How am I ever going to protect otôto and the ones I love when I am such a crybaby?" References Seishin is an OC for the Narutoverse created by Konohamasa on deviantART.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:DRAFT